My Daily Life
by mommiji aki
Summary: kisah kehidupan Tenten mengenai keluarga, pertemanan, dan kisah cinta. Re-write dari I'm a Girl dengan judul berbeda. Warn di dalam
1. Chapter 1

Suara khas bola basket yang berhasil masuk ring terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan olahraga tertutup. Sorak sorai suara anak perempuan yang membahana menjadi penanda bahwa pertandingan dimenangkan oleh jagoan mereka.

"Kyaa! Tenten!" Teriakan itu membuat satu-satunya anak perempuan yang berada di tengah lapangan basket menoleh dan melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh untuk para penggemarnya. Hal itu membuat sora-sorai yang sudah ramai semakin menjadi. Anak perempuan bercepol dua itu tertawa dan melambai-lambai senang pada para penontonnya.

"Tenten," sapaan yang dibarengi dengan tepukan ringan di pundak menarik perhatiannya. "Tolong jangan terlalu tebar pesona, kita bukan sedang bertanding siapa penggemar paling banyak," ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat menunjuk pada tribun seberang yang terlihat ramai juga.

"Suigetsu! _We love You!_" Tenten justru semakin tertawa lepas melihat Suigetsu—salah satu sahabatnya—juga sedang tebar pesona pada para penggemarnya yang terlihat beberapa di antaranya mulai tumbang. Tenten dan Suigetsu bertemu pandang dan mereka berdua ber-tos ria dari jarak jauh.

"Mereka _sangat _mengganggu!" Gerutuan itu terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Tenten dan yang lainnya tertawa mendengar itu. Berbeda dengan Tenten dan Suigetsu yang memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan anak perempuan, Naruto justru terlihat memiliki penggemar dari kalangan anak laki-laki, walau tidak sedikit juga beberapa anak perempuan di sana.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," ucap Tenten merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Terima saja nasibmu sebagai _The most wanted boy for boys_," Tenten ber-tos ria dengan Lee yang berada di dekatnya. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka mendengar ucapan Tenten.

Keramaian itu terhenti ketika bel tanda istirahat siang berbunyi nyaring membubarkan para penonton yang takut terlambat masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Tenten dan yang lainnya saling pandang sebelum membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

* * *

**My Daily Life**

**mommiji aki**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), re-write, alert sho-ai

Don't Like Don't Read

2012

* * *

Tenten adalah salah satu siswi Konoha Gakuen yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, khususnya di kalangan anak perempuan. Menurut mereka, Tenten terlihat lebih keren dibandingkan anak laki-laki lainnya. Sifatnya yang menghargai anak perempuan lain dan melindungi mereka dari para anak laki-laki lainnya yang sering berbuat iseng menjadi alasan terkuat kepopuleran Tenten di kalangan anak perempuan yang terkenal senang disanjung.

Teman-teman terdekat Tenten juga kebanyakan adalah anak laki-laki. Tapi dia paling sering terlihat bersama Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Suigetsu, dan Sasori. Keenam orang ini selalu bermain basket bersama dan terkadang bepergian bersama. Tenten merasa nyaman bersama mereka karena disanalah dia merasa bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Tenten," selayaknya anak perempuan biasa, Tenten juga tetap memiliki teman-teman perempuan. Contohnya ya, yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi.

"Ino, Sakura," Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum pada dua anak perempuan yang sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil itu. Ino—gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya—dan Sakura—gadis berambut _soft pink _sepunggung—berlari kecil mendekati Tenten yang terlihat akan meninggalkan sekolah. Tenten merogoh kantong roknya untuk mengambil kertas kecil dan membuang permen karet yang ia makan di kertas tersebut.

"Tenten, temani kami yuk!" Tenten mengeluarkan permen lollipop yang ia kantongi, membuka bungkusnya kemudian mengemutnya. 'Hm… cokelat,' pikir Tenten asyik dengan lolipopnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Tenten pada dua temannya itu. Tidak biasanya dua gadis yang cukup populer ini mengajaknya bepergian bersama, terutama jika tidak ada Hinata bersama mereka. Biasanya mereka memang selalu pergi berempat, Tenten, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata, dan perginya pun hanya ke tempat-tempat anak-anak sekolahnya biasa berkumpul. Kalau pergi berbelanja atau melakukan kegiatan cewek biasanya mereka hanya pergi bertiga tanpa Tenten. Remaja bercepol dua itu pun kadang hanya berbelanja sendiri atau bersama Naruto cs.

Sekarang, kalau sampai Ino dan Sakura mengajaknya begini tujuannya biasanya tidak jauh-jauh kaitannya dengan anak laki-laki atau hal-hal semacam itu.

"Gedung olahraga," jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak. Tenten menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tebakannya benar rupanya. Dia lupa kalau hari ini tim basket mereka ada pertandingan dengan Suna Gakuen. Kalau begitu, Hinata pasti sudah ada di gedung olahraga, gadis ayu itu kan manajer tim basket.

"Boleh, ayo," Tenten berjalan di depan dengan kedua gadis itu mengekor. Setelah dipikir lagi, Ino dan Sakura mengajakanya pasti karena Tenten cukup mengenal anak-anak tim basket, tidak hanya dari sekolah mereka, tapi juga anak-anak Suna.

"Duh, ramai. Eh, di situ kosong," tunjuk Sakura di tempat duduk dekat tangga. Ketiganya duduk dengan tenang. Beruntung pertandingannya belum dimulai, baru saja pemanasan bersama. Tenten tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang memang anggota tim basket sedang berlatih. Pandangannya beralih pada pemain Suna yang beberapa diantaranya dapat ia kenali.

Tenten tersenyum lebar melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang mencoba melakukan _shot_. Merasa diperhatikan, anak laki-laki itu menoleh. Tenten melambai dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, anak laki-laki itu terlihat tersenyum tipis dan balas melambai singkat pada Tenten.

"Tenten, dia siapa?" Tuntut Ino dan Sakura seketika.

"Dia Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Dia itu pangerannya Sunagakure loh, terkenal sekali. Hahaha," jawab Tenten tertawa lepas mengingat Gaara. Tenten memang pernah tinggal di Suna beberapa bulan, selama itu dia berteman cukup akrab dengan pangeran Suna itu. Bahkan Tenten adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di Suna yang berhasil berteman baik dengan Gaara. Karena hal itu, gossip mengenai mereka menjalin hubungan pernah beredar begitu kencang. Tenten—dan herannya Gaara—hanya tertawa saja mendengar berita itu. Dalam beberapa pertemuan, mereka sengaja membuat para fans Gaara menangis histeris karena berpura-pura bermesraan.

PRIT

Peluit yang dibunyikan oleh Yamato-sensei menghentikan aktivitas di lapangan dan mulai menarik perhatian para penonton yang tadi ribut menjadi hening. Sepertinya pertandingan akan segera dimulai karena kedua tim telah bersiap. Melihat persiapannya berhasil membuat Tenten jadi bersemangat, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura sudah mulai 'berbelanja'. Pertandingan pertama akan dilakukan oleh tim putri.

"Tenten!" pemilik nama tersebut menoleh ke pinggir lapangan tempat teman-temannya berada. Naruto terlihat memanggilnya dan memintanya turun ke pinggir lapangan. Pertamanya Tenten menggeleng, tapi kemudian menurut karena dilihatnya Kiba ikut memintanya turun sementara Suigetsu sudah bersiap menariknya jika dia masih menolak.

"Sakura, Ino, aku turun ya." Tenten menunjuk Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu yang masih melambai padanya. Kedua temannya itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Tenten turun. Sedikit melompat Tenten menuruni tangga menuju tempat teman-temannya berumpul. Untuk sopan santun, Tenten menyapa Yamato-sensei yang hanya tersenyum dan menawari apakah Tenten ingin bermain. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ide Yamato-sensei tidak buruk, kalau kau masuk kita bisa mengalahkan Suna dengan mudah," komen Kiba bersemangat. Tenten kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan yang sungguh-sungguh itu. "Kebetulan tim putri sedang kekurangan orang dan hanya ada satu pemain cadangan. Basket putri sedang terpuruk nih." Tenten menoleh dan menemukan perkataan Kiba benar.

Hanya memiliki satu pemain cadangan bisa jadi berbahaya. Seingat Tenten cara bermain Suna adalah bola cepat dengan operan yang kuat, pemain mereka bisa dengan mudah kewalahan jika tidak bisa mengimbangi dengan baik. Adanya satu pemain cadangan lebih mudah menguras energi karena tidak bisa dengan mudah digantikan begitu saja.

"Kalau memang kita bermasalah, tidak apa bagiku. Tidak enak juga kalau kita kalah. Tapi memangnya tidak apa? Namaku kan tidak ada di dalam tim?" Tanya Tenten merasa sedikit lega. Bukannya tidak mau membantu, hanya saja enggan rasanya masuk begitu saja sementara kau bukan bagian dari tim.

"Tenang saja, namamu selalu dimasukkan dalam setiap permainan untuk jaga-jaga. Hahaha," Tenten menoleh pada Suigetsu dengan heran.

"Serius?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Suigetsu, Kiba dan bahkan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan. Gadis bercepol itu tidak tahu harus merasa kesal atau lega mendengarnya. Memang sudah lama tim basket mengincar Tenten tapi selalu ditolaknya. Jangan-jangan ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa Tenten selalu diminta menonton mereka latihan dan memberitahukan semua taktik tim basket?

"Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi." bisik Tenten meratap.

"Kau bilang apa Ten?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok! Hahaha…" Tenten menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia hanya berharap tim basket putri mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan sehingga dia tidak perlu turun.

PRIT

Suara peluit mengganggu acara mengobrol mereka. Selama mereka mengobrol tadi pertandingan memang sudah berjalan setengah permainan. Sekarang terlihat tim medis sedang mengerubungi salah satu pemai tim basket putri Konoha. Dia ditandu keluar lapangan dan pemain cadangan masuk menggantikannya.

'Kayaknya bakal turun nih,' keluh Tenten dalam hati. Benar saja, Yamato-sensei segera meminta Tenten berganti baju seragam tim dan melakukan pemanasan. Tenten yang tadi sudah mengucapkan akan membantu jika memang akan ada masalah mau tak mau menurut.

Tenten melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan sambil memperhatikan arahan Yamato. Naruto cs hanya cengar-cengir melihat Tenten yang terlihat berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajah kesusahannya. Kelima sahabat Tenten itu sebenarnya tahu pasti kalau Tenten tidak terlalu suka harus bermain dalam pertandingan seperti ini. Tenten bermain bersama mereka saat istirahat hanya sekedar hobi saja.

"Hei, kalian!" Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu yang masih seru memperhatikan kesusahan Tenten tersentak bersamaan mendengar suara kapten mereka. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan seorang kapten mereka yang berambut cokelat gelap panjang memandang mereka tajam.

"Eh, Neji."

"Jangan memperhatikan pemain yang sedang pemanasan, lihat pertandingannya baik-baik," tegur Neji tajam. Ketiga orang yang sejak tadi hanya cengar-cengir itu segera menurut dan memperhatikan permainan dengan tenang.

Tenten yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa kecil. Ketika dia menoleh pandangannya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Neji. Baru kali ini Tenten melihat sedekat ini dengan Neji, sang kapten basket. Matanya yang berwarna lavender menarik perhatian Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit. Neji membalasnya kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pertandingan.

Tenten duduk dan memperhatikan permainan dengan seksama. Ketika pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat ke bangku pemain Suna di seberangnya, lagi-lagi pandangannya bertubrukan dengan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menunjuk seragamnya. Tenten nyengir kemudian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dengan isyarat itu. Gaara tersenyum tipis memberikan semangat.

"Tenten, masuk!" Perintah Yamato tiba-tiba. Tenten yang terkejut segera berdiri dan masuk menggantikan salah satu anggota. Pemain yang digantikan Tenten adalah anak kelas dua, dia tersenyum dan ber-_high five _dengan Tenten.

Tenten masuk ke lapangan dan sorakan yang terdengar dari para penonton semakin heboh. Tenten sempat memperhatikan sekilas dan menemukan ternyata cukup banyak anak perempuan penggemarnya, Suigetsu dan beberapa anak laki-laki penggemar Naruto.

Sepertinya jalannya pertandingan ini akan sangat heboh.

XOXO

Perkiraan Tenten benar tentang pertandingan yang akan berlangsung dengan heboh. Dia berusaha tidak menonjol dan hanya memberikan operan-operan kecil dan membiarkan pemain lainnya yang menghasilkan angka. Walau begitu, sorakan yang diterimanya tetap menghebohkan.

"Tenten," gadis itu tersenyum pada Gaara yang menghampirinya. "Permainanmu masih bagus, bahkan lebih baik," Tenten nyengir mendapati pujian dari sahabat lamanya itu.

"_Thanks! Give me a hug!_" Spontan Tenten memeluk pemuda yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai itu. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka dulu terlihat sangat terkejut, terutama anak-anak Suna. Gaara membalasnya dan menepuk punggung gadis itu, tetap sama seperti Tenten yang dulu, senang bermanja padanya.

"Aku rindu sekali denganmu! Oh, bagaimana kabar Temari-nee-san dan Kankuro-onii-chan?" Tanya Tenten setelah melepas pelukannya. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Oh, bagus kalau begitu."

'Dia kan gak jawab apa-apa?' Seru Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Sulit dipercaya," suara seorang pemuda terdengar jahil. "Sepertinya kau punya saingan, eh?" Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh pada temannya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dengan mata lavender.

XOXO

Tenten menerima handuk yang disodorkan manajer tim basket padanya. Dia mengelap seluruh keringatnya dan meminum air yang juga disodorkan padanya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hinata," gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender tersenyum.

"Permainanmu bagus, Ten," puji Hinata tersenyun. Tenten nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya karena malu.

"Ah, Sakura dan Ino di atas sana," Tenten menunjuk tempat Sakura dan Ino duduk. Hinata menoleh bersamaan dengan Sakura dan Ino yang juga sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kedua gadis itu melambai riang pada Hinata.

"Semuanya, tolong berkumpul!" Perintah dari Yamato, guru sekaligus pelatih tim basket, segera menghentikan segala aktivitas para anggota tim basket dan berkerumunan di dekat Yamato. Tenten menggaruk pipinya bingung. Walaupun tadi dia bermain, dirinya tetap bukan anggota tim basket. Apa dia boleh ikut bergabung begitu saja?

"Tenten. ayo." Hinata menarik tangan Tenten karena gadis itu tidak juga bergerak. Mau tak mau Tenten ikut berada di dalam lingkaran. Gadis bercepol itu hanya mendengarkan Yamato-sensei berbicara dengan seksama, tidak mungkin juga kalau dia malah membuat keributan.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh anggota tim basket saat secara tidak sengaja matanya bertemu kembali dengan ketua tim basket, Hyuuga Neji. Tenten menunjukkan cengirannya dan Neji sekali lagi hanya mengangguk. Tenten mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yamato-sensei.

XOXO

Akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan tim basket putri Konoha dan tim basket putra Suna. Tenten hanya bisa nyengir melihat Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu yang kelihatan sangat tidak puas dengan hasil tim putra.

Pada akhirnya juga Sakura dan Ino pulang lebih dulu karena Tenten membantu beres-beres. Hinata dan manajer lainnya juga pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan masing-masing. Tinggal para anggota tim basket saja yang tertinggal. Tenten bersama anggota tim putri lainnya berjalan keluar dari ruang _shower_ bersamaan, setelah itu satu-persatu dari mereka pamit dari hadapan Tenten.

"Oi, _Kuma_!" Tenten menoleh dan menemukan kalau suara tadi adalah milik Suigetsu. Dia menghembuskan nafas keras mendengar panggilan itu. "Telingamu kemana?" Tanya Suigetsu berhenti di hadapan Tenten dan mengambil ujung rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Tenten menarik kembali rambutnya dan menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan Suigetsu agar tidak melakukannya lagi.

"Kalau kucepol nanti bau _dong_. Aku kan habis keramas." Sahut Tenten merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Suigetsu hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelompok di hadapannya dan tersadar kalau ada dua wajah asing di sana.

"Ah, Hyuuga-senpai, Uchiha-senpai." Sapa Tenten membungkuk sedikit. Dia tersenyum gugup pada kedua kakak kelasnya itu. Melihat mereka berdua di kerumunan mereka, Tenten baru ingat kalau anggota kelompok mereka juga adalah kakak kelas. Habis baik Naruto, Kiba dan Sasori tidak ada yang terlihat seperti kakak kelas. Sasori lebih terasa auranya, hanya saja karena wajahnya yang _babyface _sering membuat Tenten lupa.

"Ah, tidak usah kaku begitu kalau sama _teme._" Ucap Naruto mengibaskan tangannya.

"Dia masih punya sopan santun, tidak sepertimu, _dobe_." Sahut Sasuke melirik Naruto sinis dengan satu alis terangkat. Sedikit terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?" Seru Naruto menghadap Sasuke. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Kau mau ikut ke Ichiraku?" Tanya Sasori mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari pertengkaran itu. Tenten memandanga Sasori dan meringis.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa." Balas Tenten membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya. "Aku ada… janji." Ucap Tenten menggaruk pipinya.

"Sama siapa?" Tanya Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu dan Lee bersamaan.

"Tenten." Panggilan itu kembali membuat semua perhatian teralihkan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah telah berdiri di sebelah Tenten. Gadis itu menengok dan tersenyum pada kapten tim basket Suna tersebut. Tanpa perlu dikomando, Kiba, Naruto dan Suigetsu melotot.

"Teman-teman, kenalkan, tapi mungkin kalian sudah kenal sih. Sabaku Gaara dari Suna." Ucap Tenten memperkenalkan sahabatnya itu. "Gaara, mereka teman-temanku di Konoha. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Suigetsu, Sasori, Uchiha-senpai dan Hyuuga-senpai." Ucap Tenten menujuk satu-persatu anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Gaara mengangguk singkat.

"Sabaku Gaara." Ucapnya singkat. "Kau tidak banyak berubah ya. Tetap berteman dengan anak laki-laki." Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh pada Tenten yang nyengir.

"He? Kebiasaan lama, mungkin." sahut Tenten asal. "Aku ada janji dengan Gaara, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa ikut ke Ichiraku." Kata Tenten kembali menoleh pada teman-temannya.

"Sabaku-san juga boleh ikut kok." Tanpa diduga Sasuke yang bersuara. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, yang jika dilihat oleh para fans-nya pasti membuat mereka bisa pingsan. "Bagaimana, Sabaku-san?" Sasuke dapat merasakan seseorang di sebelahnya telah melemparkan tatapan setajam pisau, yang ia tidak indahkan begitu saja.

"Tidak masalah buatku." Balas Gaara mengangguk. "Kita bisa pergi besok, kau libur kan?" Tanya Gaara beralih pada Tenten. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan ragu, besok memang hari libur.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sahut Sasuke tersenyum puas. Hal yang membuat Kiba, Suigetsu, Lee dan bahkan Naruto termangu karena tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang dijuluki _ice prince _di sekolah mereka bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

Sasuke melirik sahabat di sebelahnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

****saya kembali~ #gaadayangnanya

setelah berbulan-bulan tidak menulis lagi, akhirnya saya come back juga #nangisterharu

yah, gak penting banget deh aye.

.

oke, saya akan membahas mengenai cerita ini sebentar

seperti yang tertulis di atas, ini hasil tulis ulang alias saya revisi. dan yang dimaksud revisi adalah benar-benar revisi total, bahkan judulnya berubah karena setelah saya pikir lagi, sama sekali gak cocok sama ceritanya. judul aslinya itu "**I'm a Girl**", ada yang pernah baca? #ngarep

beberapa even-nya ada yang sama tapi diacak. Terus kalo yang dulu hubungan tenten dan neji kerasa lambaaaaaaaaaaat banget! Sekarang justru saya hadirkan gaara sebagai dinding penghalang. #evillaugh

padahal tadinya gak ada niatan buat jadiin gaara penghalang sih, tiba-tiba aja. dan kenapa gaara? saya juga gatau. hahaha. tapi ini bukan cerita cinta segitiga kok, ini NejiTen. lain hal hanya sebagai bumbu saja.

Dan buat yang ngebaca warn di atas lagi, ada alert shonen-ai, kalian gak salah baca. emang belum nongol, tapi udah saya tulis dari awal biar ga ada yang kecewa di tengah jalan nanti. Tapi kalau buat yang penasaran sama ceita utamanya, shonen-ai -nya saya usahain se-soft mungkin biar gak ada yang keganggu.

lagipula bukan romance kok, bakal jadi angst buat pasangan itu nantinya, hahaha. ada yang bisa nebak siapa? kayaknya sih ketebak banget ya siapa dua pelaku itu, hahaha. itu salah satu pelik hidup biar tenten makin dewasa nantinya #lagabanget

.

udah, cukup review soal cerita ini. kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas atau penasaran, bisa tanya lewat review dan akan saya balas di chapter depan. oh, sekedar warn lainnya, cerita ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang sampai saya akan luntang-lantung nantinya meskipun udah ada sketsa kasar per-chapternya #laugh

review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sabaku-san juga boleh ikut kok." Tanpa diduga Sasuke yang bersuara. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, yang jika dilihat oleh para fans-nya pasti membuat mereka bisa pingsan. "Bagaimana, Sabaku-san?" Sasuke dapat merasakan seseorang di sebelahnya telah melemparkan tatapan setajam pisau, yang ia tidak indahkan begitu saja.

"Tidak masalah buatku." Balas Gaara mengangguk. "Kita bisa pergi besok, kau libur kan?" Tanya Gaara beralih pada Tenten. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan ragu, besok memang hari libur.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sahut Sasuke tersenyum puas. Hal yang membuat Kiba, Suigetsu, Lee dan bahkan Naruto termangu karena tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang dijuluki _ice prince _di sekolah mereka bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

Sasuke melirik sahabat di sebelahnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

**My Daily Life**

**mommiji aki**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), re-write, alert sho-ai

Don't Like Don't Read

2012

* * *

Tenten terbangun di pagi hari dengan keadaan badan yang terasa pegal bekas pertandingan kemarin. Biasanya dia memang main basket bersama teman-temannya, tapi itu hanya permainan ringan yang tidak perlu keseriusan dan tenaga ekstra. Pertandingan kemarin cukup membuatnya kewalahan, terutama ketika lawannya adalah Suna Gakuen dengan permainan operan cepat yang dengan mudah melewatinya beberapa kali. Benar-benar harus dalam keadaan konsenterasi penuh dan tenaga ekstra, sungguh menguras tenaga.

Mata cokelat gadis itu menoleh di jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih ada waktu sebelum Gaara datang dan pergi berkeliling kota. Kemarin, dia dan Gaara memang berjanji untuk berkeliling kota bersama setelah acara makan di Ichiraku yang tentunya hasil hasutan dari Naruto. Karena sekarang hari libur, Gaara memutuskan untuk tinggal semalam dan kembali nanti sore ke Suna.

Tentu saja Tenten senang, sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Gaara. Pemuda yang satu itu adalah sahabat terdekatnya sebelum Naruto cs dan yang paling mengerti dirinya. Dulu Tenten sering sekali bermanja-manja pada Gaara, rasanya seperti memiliki kakak laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan.

Butuh waktu sejam bagi Tenten untuk membersihkan dirinya dan membuat sarapan. Sekarang dia sudah duduk di depan televisi dengan sepiring makanan dan segelas air putih di sebelahnya. Matanya melirik jam dinding di atas kotak ajaib itu, masih ada setengah jam sebelum Gaara datang menjemputnya. Tenten mencoba mengunyah makanannya lebih cepat.

Gaara dan dirinya hanya akan berkeliling sebentar sebelum dia mengantarkannya ke stasiun untuk mengantar kepulangan pangeran Sunagakure itu. Besok dia mempunyai rencana di Suna sehingga tidak bisa tinggal semalam lagi. Sayang sekali, sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Gaara. Apa boleh buat, paling tidak dia masih mempunyai setengah hari ini.

Selesai dengan makanannya, Tenten segera membawanya ke bak cuci piring dan mencucinya dengan cepat. Tepat saat itu bel apartemennya berbunyi. Gadis bercepol itu terburu-buru menghampiri pintu depan, sepertinya Gaara.

"Hai." Tenten tersenyum begitu pintunya terbuka dan benar wajah Gaara yang terlihat. "Masuklah, aku bereskan rumah sebentar." Tenten membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar sahabatnya bisa masuk. Dia melangkah masuk terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang membuka sepatu. Sudah kebiasaan lama jika Gaara pasti menganggap rumah Tenten sebagai rumahnya juga, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hm. Rumahmu yang sekarang bagus juga. Sayangnya ini apartemen." Tenten dapat mendengar suara Gaara dari dapur, dia hanya tertawa. Gaara duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan mengganti chanel TV.

"Kau mau minum dulu Gaara?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kita langsung pergi saja begitu kau selesai." Tenten menyahutkan kata persetujuan. Tidak lama kemudian, dia telah kembali ke ruang tengah, tempat Gaara duduk menunggu. Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ketika Tenten telah tiba. "Kau selalu menyepol rambutmu, kenapa tidak dilepas?"

"Kau tahu aku mudah gerah." Jawab Tenten mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Gaara mengekor di belakang.

"Potong saja." Sahutnya santai. Tenten melirik tajam sebentar pada sahabatnya, tidak menjawab karena tahu itu hanya ucapan yang asal disebutkan. Gaara sangat tahu alasannya memanjangkan rambut. Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari apartemen Tenten dan mulai berjalan beriringan.

XOXO

Seperti dulu masih tinggal di Suna, kemanapun Tenten pergi berdua dengan Gaara, selalu banyak orang—terutama anak perempuan—yang menoleh pada mereka. Kebanyakan adalah lirikan iri atau sebal pada Tenten. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya—sengaja atau pun tidak—selalu berkata kalau dia sama sekali tidak cocok berada di sebelah pemuda seperti Gaara. Tenten sih biasa saja, hanya saja Gaara yang sering kesal jika mendengarnya. Kadang kalau sudah sangat kesal, Gaara bisa membalikkan kata-kata para gadis itu dengan ucapan tajam miliknya. Yah, mulut Gaara bisa jadi sangat tajam.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Tenten menenangkan Gaara yang baru saja mengamuk pada sekelompok anak perempuan yang secara terang-terangan mengejek Tenten. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai _ice krim_?" Ajak Tenten berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak kesal dengan mereka?" Tanya Gaara tidak terpengaruh pertanyaan Tenten. Gadis bercepol itu menghela nafas. Dia tahu Gaara itu tidak mudah teralihkan perhatiannya, selalu saja menginginkan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Tenten akhirnya. "Untuk apa? Mereka kan hanya iri saja. Lagipula aku yang ada di sampingmu, bukan mereka. Mau sekesal apapun mereka padaku tidak akan merubah fakta itu." Gaara mengamati sahabatnya dan menampilkan sorot kepuasan. Itulah sahabatnya, gadis yang tegar. Tapi Gaara juga sangat tahu seberapa rapuh sahabatnya.

"Lalu, kita jadi ke kedai _ice krim _atau tidak?" ajak Tenten lagi belum menyerah. Gaara mengangguk dan keduanya pun mulai berjalan kembali.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Tenten segera menarik Gaara duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Tenten memesan _parfait _sedangkan Gaara hanya memsan secangkir kopi. Setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi, keduanya kembali sibuk mengobrol.

"Jadi, Temari-nee akhirnya akan menikah?" Tanya Tenten takjub. Dia ingat sekali kakak perempuan Gaara yang satu itu, penguasa di rumah Sabaku. Sementara ayah mereka sibuk bekerja, Temarilah yang menggantikan sosok ibu bagi Kankuro dan Gaara sendiri. Semua pekerjaan dilakukan wanita itu tanpa mengeluh, hal itu juga yang membuat Kankuro maupun Gaara tidak banyak menuntut dan menyayangi wanita itu.

"Dengan pemuda yang waktu itu?" Tanya gadis bercepol itu tak bisa menutupi rasa geli di suaranya. Terakhir kali yang dapat gadis itu ingat memang ada seorang pemuda yang berhasil menarik minat seorang Sabaku Temari. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, yang terlihat seperti seorang pemalas dan sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan di Konohagakure mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Ya, pemuda berambut nanas yang terlihat selalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Gaara mengangguk samar, terlihat kesal sekali. Walaupun terlihat seperti itu, Gaara termasuk seorang yang sayang pada keluarganya. Dia dan Kankuro pernah dengan terang-terangan mengganggu acara malam minggu kakaknya dengan berpura-pura mendapat keadaan darurat di rumah. Begitu tahu semuanya hanyalah kebohongan, Temari menceramahi kedua adiknya dengan sepenuh hati. Tenten yang saat itu datang karena telepon Temari hanya bisa bengong bersama pacar anak tertua Sabaku tersebut.

"Sudahlah Gaara, masa kau masih belum merelakan Temari-nee sih? Ah, terima kasih." Tenten tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka, walau jelas terlihat pelayan tersebut hanya peduli pada keberadaan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam dan bahkan tidak melirik pelayan tersebut. "Jadi, kapan pernikahannya?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Sekitar beberapa minggu lagi, karena itu Temari-nee juga memintaku menemuimu. Dia ingin kau hadir di pernikahannya." Ucap Gaara sebelum menghirup kopinya. Tenten mengangguk kecil. Dulu wanita berambut pirang itu memang selalu menuntutnya datang jika suatu saat nanti dia akan menikah, mungkin bisa jadi alasan yang tepat berjalan-jalan kembali ke Suna. Selama ini kan dia selalu sibuk mengurusi sekolah dan pekerjaannya di Konoha.

"Pasti. Aku pasti datang!" sahut Tenten yakin bercampur senang. Dia tidak sabar melihat wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri itu dalam gaun pengantin. "Oh, iya. Kankuro-onii-chan bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Seperti biasa. Dia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya, sekarang dia bekerja di salah satu studio animasi di Suna." Tenten mengangguk-angguk. Kankuro memang pandai menciptakan karakter, kakak laki-laki Gaara yang satu itu pemuda yang ceria, Tenten juga merindukannya.

Keluarga Sabaku sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, bahkan mereka juga sudah menganggap Tenten sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Karena hal ini pula, Tenten selalu bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Gaara beserta keluarganya. Ia anak tunggal, ayahnya sibuk dan ibunya telah meninggal. Tenten mengerti ayahnya sering lembur juga demi dirinya, oleh sebab itu, keluarga Sabaku yang menganggapnya seperti keluarga adalah sebuah anugerah lain yang berharga baginya.

"Ten?" Gadis bermata bulat itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum gugup pada Gaara.

"Hehe. Aku melamun ya?" Tanyanya memastikan. Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Oh, ya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan pacarnya Kankuro-onii-chan?" Tanya Tenten membuka topic baru.

XOXO

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Tenten tersenyum lebar pada Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya menepuk kepala Tenten. Gadis itu hanya nyengir dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. Tangannya turun memegang pipi Tenten. "Jaga dirimu, _imouto._" Ucap Gaara pelan. Tenten kembali menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Tentu, Onii-sama, tak usah khawatir." Balas Tenten geli. Gaara menarik kembali tangannya dari sisi wajah Tenten. Gadis itu maju untuk memeluk Gaara. Setelah ini ia kembali pada saat-saat dimana tidak ada lagi sosok kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya. Gaara tersenyum kecil dan segera balik badan, ia melambai pada Tenten yang dibalas oleh gadis itu. Tenten melihat punggung Gaara yang menjauh dengan senyum. Hari ini banyak sekali kenangan yang ia bagi bersama Gaara, sayang mereka sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi.

Ketika sosok Gaara telah menghilang, Tenten ikut berbalik hendak pergi. "Saatnya kerja sambilan."

XOXO

Hari sudah sore dan keadaannya benar-benar sudah mulai ramai. Seharian pergi dengan Gaara tidak membuatnya lelah, justru semakin bersemangat. Mengenang masa lalu yang menyenangkan ketika di Suna. Ah, tidak, sekarang pun ia memiliki hal-hal menyenangkan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega begitu melihat restauran tempatnya bekerja sudah terlihat. Ya, malam ini dia memang memiliki jadwal kerja sambilan di salah satu restaurant keluarga di Konoha. Bukan tempat yang terkenal, tapi tetap ramau pengunjung karena tempatnya yang nyaman dan makanannya yang enak.

"Selamat sore, Karashi-san." Sapa Tenten riang pada pemilik restaurant yang juga bekerja membantu menjadi pelayan tersebut riang. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau gelap dikuncir tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Sore, Tenten. Cepatlah ganti baju, sudah dekat jam makan malam." Tenten menjawab 'oke' dengan gerakan menghormat ala tentara. Karashi tertawa pelan dan Tenten segera berjalan menuju ruang loker karyawan.

Tenten bersenandung kecil selagi berganti baju. Dia tersenyum pada karyawan lainnya. Selesai dengan pakaiannya, Tenten segera berjalan ke bagian depan dan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sebagai penerima tamu. Tugas ini dilakukan oleh dua orang, jikalau yang satunya mengantar ke meja, yang lainnya bisa tetap berjaga di dekat pintu jika ada pengunjung yang masuk lainnya.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Tenten dan seorang rekannya secara bersamaan. Sebuah keluarga besar datang dan rekan Tenten yang mengantar mereka masuk. Tenten tersenyum dan menyapa seorang anak kecil yang melihatnya. Dia membungkuk sedikit ketika keluarga besar itu melewatinya.

Sekali lagi pintu restaurant terbuka, membuat Tenten menoleh. "Selamat datang."

"Hai, Ten!" Gadis bercepol itu mengerjap kaget.

"Kalian? Sedang apa?" Tanya Tenten terkejut mendapati komplotan kawannya ditambah dua orang lainnya.

"Makan malam!" Sahut Naruto dan Suigetsu bersamaan. Tenten mengedip dua kali dan segera tersadar oleh posisinya.

"Ya sudah. Berapa orang?"

"Loh, masa tidak lihat kami berapa orang?" Jawab Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, bertujuh." jawab Tenten mengacuhkan nada sindiran di suara sahabat bergigi taringnya. Dia menoleh sebentar ke sekitar restaurant. "Silahkan ikuti saya." Tenten mempersilahkan ketujuh orang pemuda itu mengikutinya ke meja sudut yang memang diperuntukkan jika pengunjungnya berjumlah banyak.

Tenten menyerahkan menu makanan pada ketujuh sahabatnya itu dan meninggalkan mereka untuk memilih terlebih dahulu. "Jika sudah siap pesan, kalian bisa memanggil saya atau pelayan yang lain. Terima kasih." Ucap Tenten melupakan fakta mereka adalah teman-temannya dan menyambut mereka seperti pada pelanggan lainnya.

XOXO

"Ah, Tenten payah nih." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa tempatnya duduk. Dia melipat tangan dan mengamati Tenten yang terlihat mengobrol dengan rekannya.

"Yah, dia kan sedang bekerja, Naruto." bela Lee mengamati menu di hadapannya. Sasori mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yah, lagian tujuan kita ke sini kan buat wakil ketua OSIS kita." Ucapan Kiba itu langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatian di meja tersebut pada satu-satunya pemuda berambut panjang. Neji memperhatikan teman-temannya satu-persatu dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu dia beralih pada menunya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Kau itu, suka tapi susah banget bilangnya!" omel Kiba geregetan. Yah, semua yang mengenal baik Neji pasti tahu kalau pemuda itu sering memperhatikan satu-satunya cewek di kelompok Naruto. Dan sialnya—atau beruntungnya—orang-orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabat-sahabat dari teman si gadis yang dimaksud.

"Benar Neji. Langsung saja tembak, keburu direbut yang lain. Pemuda Suna yang waktu itu cukup keren loh." Ucap Naruto mengompori.

"Berarti kau mengaku kalau kau itu tidak keren, _dobe._" celetuk Sasuke sinis. Naruto menoleh pada sahabat sejak kecilnya dengan sinis.

"Apa sih _teme_! Jujur saja, Gaara itu lebih keren daripada kau! Ha! Sayang saja dia tidak di sekolah kita, kalau iya kau pasti kalah pamor darinya!" Tunjuk Naruto dengan tidak sopannya. Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto tidak memperbaiki suasana dengan ikut balas memandang sahabat kecilnya itu tak kalah sinis.

"Eh, kenapa jadi kalian berdua yang bertengkar?" keluh Kiba bosan. Walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bukan berarti hubungan mereka baik. Malah seringnya justru pertengkaran yang meliputi suasana di sekitar mereka. Dan Naruto sudah mencap bahwa Sasuke adalah rivalnya.

"Mereka akrab ya, jadi iri." celetuk Sasori dengan wajah dan nada suara datarnya. Semua pandangan aneh segera terarah pada orang dengan wajah terlucu di meja mereka.

"Permisi, sudah siap memesan?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan ketujuh orang tersebut. Dengan panic mereka segera membolak-balik daftar menu untuk mencari pesanannya. "Haaah… Kalian pasti kelamaan bercandanya." Keluh suara itu yang ternyata Tenten.

Ketujuh pemuda itu hanya bisa diam mendengar keluhan Tenten.

XOXO

Malam semakin larut, restaurant tempat Tenten bekerja juga makin sepi. Sebentar lagi memang sudah jadwalnya restaurant ini tutup. Tenten membersihkan beberapa meja dan menyadari kalau masih ada wajah yang ia hafal di salah satu meja.

"Senpai," panggil Tenten pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan salah satu pemuda yang tertidur di meja tersebut. "Kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Tenten pada Neji dan Sasuke yang masih betah tinggal di meja tersebut. Sedangkan keempat pemuda lainnya sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Sebentar lagi, Ten. Kami sekaligus sedang membahas masalah OSIS." Jawab Sasuke datar. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu melirik Naruto.

"Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya dilanjutkan besok? Kasihan Naruto, ia lelah sekali sepertinya." Ucap Tenten tidak enak. Naruto itu, mungkin karena energinya selalu terbakar makanya tidak bisa tidur larut. Biasanya paling lama dia bisa bertahan paling lama sampai jam sebelas, syukur-syukur jam dua belas.

Sasuke dan Neji menoleh pada Naruto yang tertidur di atas meja. Wajahnya kelihatan damai sekali. Tenten tahu sekali sifat Naruto itu darimana, karena orang tuanya sangat memanjakan anak laki-laki mereka ini.

"Mungkin dia benar, Neji. Biar aku yang antar si _dobe_ ini pulang." kata Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Tenten. Sahabatnya itu hanya mengangguk setuju dan menghirup kopinya. Tenten tersenyum pada kedua orang itu dan kembali bekerja.

XOXO

Lokernya tertutup dengan bunyi pelan. Satu-persatu rekan kerjanya berucap pamit dan melambai kecil padanya. Tenten hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari loker karyawan paling akhir. Ia hanya membawa tas selempang kecil di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Karashi yang masih membereskan restaurant.

"Karashi-san." Panggil Tenten di samping pira itu. Karashi tersenyum lebar melihat salah satu karyawannya yang paling rajin.

"Ah, Tenten. Ini, bawa ini. Begitu sampai rumah, panaskan dan makanlah dulu." Karashi menyodorkan bungkusan sedang padanya.

"Wah, terima kasih." Tenten tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak karena Karashi—yang tahu mengenai pola makannya yang tidak teratur—selalu saja memaksa Tenten untuk membawa pulang sesuatu untuk ia makan. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi Karashi justru mengancamnya dengan akan memecatnya. Bagaimana pun mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lumayan dan bos yang menyenangkan sangat sulit. Mau tak mau Tenten menerima syarat itu, lagipula lumayan untuk menghemat uang jajan.

"Tidak masalah. Cepatlah pulang, jangan main dulu." Ucap Karashi dengan nada jahil dan sorot mata misterius. Tenten menatapnya bingung. Memangnya dia mau main kemana lagi? Tenten justru ingin cepat pulang, mandi dan tidur.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." Karashi melambai kecil mengantar kepergian Tenten. Senyumnya yang kelewat ceria—sekaligus mencurigakan—membuat Tenten justru tidak tenang. Toh, gadis itu tetap tersenyum pada atasannya dan berjalan keluar.

Alangkah terkejutnya Tenten begitu dilihatnya seorang yang sejak tadi berada di restaurant berdiri di luar. Orang itu menoleh dan Tenten otomatis memandanganya cengo. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mengira pemuda yang sejak tadi berada di restaurant dan seharusnya sudah pulang, sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Senpai?" Panggil Tenten tak percaya. Ia berjalan mendekati Neji yang sepertinya memang sedang menunggu seseorang, bukan berdiri di sana secara tak sengaja. Pemuda satu tahun di atas Tenten itu mengangguk singkat. "Sedang apa?" Tanya Tenten spontan.

"Menunggumu." Jawab Neji datar. Kedua alis gadis bercepol tersebut terangkat tinggi. Apa tadi? Sepertinya telinganya korslet atau ada yang salah dengan chip otaknya?

"Ma…af?"

"Menunggumu. Sasuke dan Naruto memaksaku untuk mengantarmu pulang." Tenten mengerjap bingung. Koki yang memasak di restaurannya sangat handal, semua makanannya juga sudah teruji kesehatan dan rasanya. Tidak mungkin Neji terkena racun atau salah makan, dia sendiri yang mengantar makanannya. "Kau tidak salah dengar." Celetuk Neji seperti membaca pikirannya.

"Eh? Maaf, aku hanya… kaget?" ucap Tenten masih tidak percaya.

"Mereka bilang ada baiknya aku mengantarmu pulang. Sudah cukup malam dan tidak baik bagi perempuan sepertimu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini."

HAH?

Pasti terbaca jelas di wajah Tenten saat ini. Apa lagi? Dia dan Neji tidak akrab, bahkan hanya bertemu dan berbicara beberapa kali. Itupun ketika secara tidak sengaja bertemu atau ketika dia sedang bersama Naruto. Jadi, mendengar perkataan itu tadi rasanya… aneh.

"Ayo. Dimana rumahmu?" Refleks Tenten meyebutkannya. Neji mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu mengikutinya. Tenten yang masih berada di masa _trance-_nya itu hanya bisa menurut. Sepanjang perjalanan akhirnya hanya hening yang mengisi mereka berdua.

"Mm… Senpai?" Panggil Tenten membuat pemuda itu meliriknya. "Tadi Naruto bagaimana?" Tanyanya mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke mengantarnya." Jawab Neji datar. Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar jawaban singkat itu.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana kalian bisa makan bareng di restaurant tadi?" Tanya Tenten lagi. Neji diam dan Tenten menunggu jawaban tersebut.

"Kami bertemu tadi." Jawab Neji akhirnya. "Itu apa?" Tunjuk Neji pada bungkusan yang dibawa Tenten. Gadis itu spontan melirik bungkusan yang ia pegang.

"Oh, hadiah dari Karashi-san. Katanya kalau tidak begini aku tidak akan makan malam, atau hanya makan mi instan saja. Hahaha." Tenten tertawa mengingat omelan Karashi begitu pertama kali tahu makanan kebangsaannya. Bukan hanya Karashi, semua koki dan pelayan di sana langsung heboh. Padahal menurutnya, itu kan bukan suatu hal yang harus dibesarkan.

"Begitu? Dia orang baik." Komen Neji lagi masih dengan nada datarnya. Tenten menoleh pada Neji lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, Karashi-san dan semua orang di sana memang sangat baik." Ucapnya bangga. Ia beruntung sekali bisa menemukan tempat kerjanya yang sekarang. Bekerja di sana, seperti memiliki keluarga besar yang sangat memperhatikanmu.

Setelah itu hening kembali mengisi perjalanan mereka. Neji hanya diam dan Tenten kembali sibuk memikirkan jadwal besok. Keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing sampai tidak terasa telah sampai di apartemen Tenten tinggal.

"Kita sampai." Seru Tenten riang. "Rumahku di lantai tujuh nomor tujuh tiga lima." Tunjuk Tenten mengarah pada lantai tujuh apartemen tersebut. "Aku akan naik sendiri dari sini."

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Neji dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, senpai. Hm, walaupun itu paksaan dari Uchiha-senpai dan Naruto, tapi sangat menyenangkan menemukan seseorang di sampingmu saat berjalan pulang."

Neji diam dan memandang Tenten dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh gadis itu. Dia melambai di hadapan Neji, menarik perhatian kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang." pamit Neji.

"Oke! Terima kasih banyak!" Tenten membungkuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Neji berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Tenten masih di tempatnya berdiri, menatap punggung Neji yang mulai menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Ia tersenyum, senyum bahagia. Walau kebanyakan hanya hening yang ada di antara mereka tadi, Tenten merasa sangat senang, karena bisa berjalan pulang dengan seseorang.

"Selamat malam." Bisiknya pada titik dimana Neji menghilang tadi.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

author's note

udah kerasa belom NejiTen-nya? Apa malah GaaTen yang kerasa? Yah, terserah Anda mau yang mana yang kerasa /PLAK

dan berhubung saya sudah tak berhubungan dengan sekolah XP saya gak tahu loh kalo minggu ini adik-adik kelas saya tertjintah (?) itu pada ujian. Tahunya pas ke sekolah, dateng-dateng saya bingung, kok masih jam sepuluh udah pada pulang? keajaiban banget sekolah saya pulang cepet.

ternyata emang lagi musimnya ulangan toh. Mana suaranya yang lagi menghadapi ulangan? #eaa

kamis apa jumat nih kelarnya? apa malah masih senin depan? ya, urusan anda deh /plak

lah, ngomongin soal ulangan pan, saya juga mau ujian penentuan lagi minggu depan. hahaha. Doain aye ya teman-teman sekalian, huahaaha.

kok jadi curhat begini ya?

.

chapter 2 done

sempet buntu di tengah jalan waktu ngerjain ini, untungnya bisa selesai juga. chapter depan siap-siap buat masuk konfliknya ya. Udah mulai ketemu sama even-even lama kalo buat yang udah baca versi lamanya

yang geregetan nungguin shonen-ai (ayo ngakuuu!) juga di chapter depan ya~

doain aja semoga neji sama tenten makin lengket. buat yang nungguin kiyo-chan (eh salah fandom!), maksudnya yang nungguin Konohamaru juga beloman nongol nih dia, saya nungguin bocah itu padahal (loh? saya yang buat).

ayo, siapa yang bisa nebak neji apa tenten yang nembak dan chapter berapa mereka jadian? berapa chapter sampe cerita ini tamat? hayo, hayo, yang bener nanti saya kasih akamaru hasil colongan dari Kiba #diburuKiba

review?


End file.
